This invention relates generally to ironing mangles and, more particularly, is directed to an improved ironing mangle of the type which utilizes a pressing roller for applying pressure to, while conveying fabric over, a heated body.
In known ironing mangles of the above type, such as in Swiss Pat. No. 359,679, various heating shoes or bodies are linearly arranged and a plurality of rollers are utilized to convey a fabric over the respective surfaces thereof while also pressing the fabric against these surfaces. However, such ironing mangles have proven to be extremely inefficient since the surface of each heated body on which the laundry is mangled comprises a small portion of the entire surface of the body. Consequently, high heat losses result in the utilization of such devices and the fabric is not always completely dry when removed therefrom. To compensate for such high heat losses, the prior art has attempted to insulate unused portions of each body. Unfortunately, this has also resulted in significantly higher costs.
Further, when such linearly arranged shoes are used, the removal of hot humid waste air from the ironing mangle becomes extremely difficult and inefficient, in addition to the intolerable working environment produced. For example, a large air-suction hood used to ventilate the hood must be extremely large, resulting in additional ventilating costs.